Little Baby Peyton
by Legally Positive
Summary: Maureen and Joanne are parents to a baby girl named Peyton This is dedicated to my best friend. Shout Out to MirabellaKarie who is helping with editing the story
1. Just Born

Maureen's POV

I sat in the hospital bed holding my beautiful baby girl Peyton Nicole  
Jefferson-Johnson. Joanne and I had always wanted to have a baby, but since  
we  
were obviously both women we needed some help. So we went to special  
fertility treatments to get  
me pregnant. We waited nine long months and here we are, laying in a hospital  
bed  
with our little girl.

Joanne's POV

My wife handed me little Peyton, who was asleep. I still can't believe that  
we brought  
this little bundle of joy into the world. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Can Kelly and I come in?" Mark asked.

"Yah, come on in." I replied. I saw Mark and his wife Kelly come in the

room.

"How you guys doing?" Mark asked.

"We're doing fine for now. She's asleep." I answered.

"Who the baby or Maureen?" Kelly teased. I looked at Maureen and noticed  
she was

asleep.

"So where's Abby at?" I asked

"She's staying with Angel and Collins." Kelly said. I at  
Peyton and she opened her beautiful aqua blue eyes.

"She has Maureen's eyes." Kelly mused.

"Well, It's getting late we better be going." Mark said

"Okay, honey. Bye tell us when you're coming home." Kelly said .

"We should be home on May 20th." I told them.


	2. Welcome home and Meet bohos pt 1

Joanne's POV

I walked into our apartment holding Peyton in my arms. Maureen sat down onour couch. The pregnancy had defiantly taken a toll on her. I went into the nursery and put Peyton in her crib.

"Hey, Maureen wanna invite the group over to meet Peyton?"

"Maybe in a little bit. I'm gonna take a nap."

I went over our stereo and turned on Stephanie J. Block's versionof "I will always love you". It was one of Maureen's favorites. I went into the kitchen to look for something to make for dinner. When I went in realized we didn't have anything to eat. So, I decided to call Mimi and Roger.

"Hello?" Mimi's voice rang through the receiver.

"Hey Mimi, its Joanne"

"Hey. So how's the little baby?

"She's doing fine, but can you me do a favor?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"Could you come over and watch Maureen and Peyton while I go to the grocery

store?"

"I can't come over at the moment but I can send Kayla."

"Okay thank you."

"She'll be over in 5."

"Bye"

"Bye" I had to feel secure with Kayla. She was the oldest of all our kids at 15. Kayla came over about 5 minutes later and then left for the grocery store. When I came home I found Maureen holding Peyton and talking to Kayla about boys.

"Hey." I said as I walked into the door.

"Hey." They replied in perfect unison.

"After dinner you wanna let the others meet Peyton?"

"Sure." Maureen answered.

"Well I better get going. I have to finish some homework." Kayla said.

"Bye" I said.

That night we ate spaghetti and meatballs while Maureen feed Peyton.

Then we went over to the Mimi and Roger's apartment. We were greeted at the door by Fender, Roger's puppy. The twins were sitting on the couch watching some cartoons, while Tanner and Kayla sat at the table doing their homework.

"Mommy, Daddy! Auntie Maureen and Joanne are here and they brought over Peyton!!!" Mason shouted running to his parents.

"Now what's all this about Peyton?" Roger asked as he picked up his son.

"Hey guys. So this is Peyton?"

"Yep." I announced.

"Hey Matt, Tanner you wanna meet you new cousin Peyton?" Mimi asked as she let the baby grab her finger.

"Aw she so cute." I heard Tanner whisper.

"Auntie Maureen can I hold her?" Matt asked.

"Sorry Matt you're a little too young to hold her." Maureen said.

"Okay." Matt said, sounding a little disappointed

"Well we better get going if we want to make it to Angel and Collins' place." I said.

"Okay. Bye guys."

"Bye" The all said.


	3. Meet the Bohos pt 2

Joanne's POV

Maureen held Peyton as we walked up to the 4th floor where Angel, Collins and their family lived. I knocked on the door and Sierra, one of the children, let us in. Sierra and her brother Luke are Angel and Collins' adopted children.

"Hey Angel, Maureen and Joanne brought over Peyton." Collins called out from the living room.

"Hey girls." Angel squealed as she entered the room. "Wow, Peyton looks just like you guys." Peyton had Maureen's eyes and my skin color. "Luke, you wanna meet your little cousin?" Angel asked.

"I'll be there in a minute Mom." Luke shouted from his room. Luke was your average 13-year-old. All he wanted was to hang out with his friends and be alone a lot. But even though he hung out, he still managed to be on the honor roll all year.

"She's so cute." Luke said in awe. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure" I said as I handed her to Luke. "Just be careful." I was a little nervous because this was the first time someone other than Maureen and I held her. When Peyton was in Luke's arms she gently fell asleep. "I think she likes you Luke." I say.

"Well I like her too." he replied.

"We'd better get going if we want to make it to Mark's place by nine." Maureen warned.

"Okay, well bye." Angel said

"Bye." I said.

It took us 20 minutes to get over to the loft where Mark, Kelly, Abby, and Natalie lived. "Hey Mark wanna meet your little niece?" Maureen called out through the door.

"Hey guys." Mark said as he greeted them ." Let me get everyone so they can meet her.

"Okay." We say.

"Hi Auntie Maureen, Auntie Joanne." Abby said in her Barbie princess nightgown.

"Where's your big sister Abby?" Her dad asked her.

"She's in her room cutting up something." Mark went into Natalie's room where she saw her cutting up his tax papers. "Natalie. what are you doing?!" He yells.

"Sorry Daddy, mommy told me to tear up some papers she gave me and it was so much fun I did to an paper I could find."

"No honey you just supposed to tear up what she gave you. Well I have to punish you, so now you don't get to meet Peyton and you get to go straight to bed."

"But Daddy-"

"No buts, you did something you knew was wrong and you're getting punished for it."

"Okay" she pouted then sulkily trudged to her room. Mark lifted Abby up in hisarms so she could get a good look at Peyton. About 20 minutes later, I noticed Abby was getting tired and so did Mark.

"Abby its bedtime for you."

"Okay Daddy. Goodnight Auntie Maureen and Auntie Joanne."

"Goodnight Abbs." I say.

We then decided to go home and put our very tired baby in her crib to fall asleep.


	4. The First Night

Joanne's POV

I woke up at 1 am to Peyton's crying. I did the necessary groundwork to see if I needed to change a diaper and I did. I tried to remember how I changedlittle Keke's diaper 20 years ago. (A/N Keke is Joanne's little sister) I finally remembered how and laid her back to sleep in the crib. I knew I'd have to get used to this. Peyton was a lot quieter compared to the rest of the kids. After about 20 minutes I fell back asleep.

Maureen's POV

It was 3 am and Peyton was crying. Didn't Peyton know she wasn't the only one who needed sleep? I went into the nursery to check on Peyton. I sat down in the rocking chair and I fed her. Afterwords I went back to sleep.

Peyton's POV

I kinda liked my mommies coming my crib to get me. But why did they always sniff my butt? It was kinda creepy. I think I'll cry again. Here comes short haired mommy. Great… she's sniffing my butt again. Ahhhhh we're sitting in the rocking chair and she singing me a lullaby. She just keeps singing over and over again

Will I lose my dignity?

Will someone care?

Will I wake tomorrow

From this nightmare?

I loved it and I started to fall back asleep. As I closed my eyes I saw long haired mommy come in.

Maureen's POV

"Honey what are you doing up this early?" Joanne asked me. I looked over at the clock as it said 4:17 am

"I thought I here someone singing the Life Support Song."

"Oh that me."

"Let's get some sleep. Night Peyton."

"Night Peyton"


	5. I Got Promoted!

Joanne's POV

"Pookie come here!" Maureen shouts from our living room.

"What Honeybear?"

"Peyton's crawling!!"

"Omigod!" I didn't realize how fast Peyton was growing up. It was just like yesterday we were bringing her home. Now she was 9-months and crawling.

"Can you believe it Pookie?"

"Nope. It's like yesterday you gave birth to her."

"Have you ever thought about having more kids?"

"Yah I was kinda thinking about it. We could do it when she's young so we don't have to deal with attention rivalry."

" So you think it's a good idea too?"

"I do. I'll call my brother to see if he'll donate again." I called my brother to see if her would and he said that he'd donate.

Maureen's POV

I show up to work happy as can be the next morning. "Maureen why are you so happy?" my co-worker Ali asked me.

"Because, I might be pregnant real soon."

"Well, you're gonna be happier because I heard that you are gonna get a promotion to cashier."

"That's awesome except I won't get to work with my best friend anymore." (**A/N Maureen works as a bagger at Wal-Mart and Ali is her cashier)**

"Yah but you get to work with the new kid Kyle and get a bigger salary."

"Wait how much higher?"

"You'll get paid $20 an hour."

"So I get to bring home $800 every week?"

"Yep."

"I'll be back." I ran over to a nearby payphone to call Joanne.

"Hello?"

"Hi Pookie!"

"Honeybear aren't you supposed to be working?"

"M shift hasn't started yet."

"So why'd you call."

"Well I was wondering if you made our appointment about the baby."

"No I haven't. Why?"

"Well I just got promoted and I think I should get used to the job then get pregnant."

"That's great Honeybear! How about we talk about the pregnancy when we get home?"

"Okay?"


	6. Joanne is gonna have it

Maureen's POV

I walked home from work hat evening wondering what Joanne had to tell me. When I approached our apartment I could smell pizza. When I walked in I saw Joanne and Angel sitting on our coach eating pizza.

"Hey Honeybear!" Joanne said.

"Hey Pookie" I say.

"What no hello for me?" Angel said.

"HI Angel. So what are you doing here tonight?"

"Well Collins is out for a convention, Luke is out on date and Sierra is at the mall so I thought I'd stop by and Hang out." Just as she finished speaking Peyton started to cry.

"I'll go get her. " I said.

"No, sugar you just home. I'll take care of her." Angel said.

"So Honeybear how was your first day on your new job?"

"Tiring. So what did you want to talk about earlier?"

"I was wondering if maybe I could give birth to the baby. This would give you time to get used to your new job and give Peyton a friend."

"That's great idea Pookie!" I said to her as I gave her a kiss.

'Hey guys do you feed Peyton via bottle of via boob?" Angel asked as he came in the room.

"I'll get her." I say.

*While Maureen and Joanne are talking

Peyton's POV

_I keep hearing all this talk about a new baby but what does that mean? Whoa! Who is this weirdo coming to get me? Great. When I cry to get fed I get this dude. Maybe if I cry again I'll get one of my mommies. _"Shhhhhhh Peyton. It's just me Angel. She says. _Oh My God! Now she's sniffing my butt! Are they too scared to look or something! Alright tonight I'm teaching myself to use that smaller potty. Yah she left and double yah here comes long hair mommy._

**A/N Over the next couple weeks you might not get many update. I just thought I should warn you. Please R&R.**


	7. Evicted 2006 edtion

Maureen's POV

"Peyton time for a bath!" I shout from the living room. "Where are you?" Then I heard a series of small giggling. "Well I guess I have to put in all these bubbles in myself" I said loud enough for Peyton to hear." Then Peyton ran out and wanted me to pick her up. "Okay little missy let's get you in the tub.

I began taking off her clothing and then mine. Just after I took of my bra I saw Peyton run out the door. "Peyton come back!" I scream trying to catch her. Then she runs into a near by elevator. I decided to run downstairs to try to get her out of elevator. Then when I was on the 2nd floor I realized I could just open all elevators. I click on the button and it opens the doors.

"And this is our best floor with very elegant- Mrs. Johnson what are you doing!?" Mr. Sampson said.

"Look I'm chasing after my 1 year old daughter."

"Well If I see you without your clothes I'm going to evict you."

"Okay."

"You have ten seconds to go away." Then after that I ran away knowing what happened with Benny. Then I ran out trying to find my daughter.

"Okay if I see her naked I'll tell her" Ms. Brown said as she came out the next elevator I looked in. "Ms. Johnson you've been warned once and now you have 24 hours to move all you stuff out. I'll escort you to your apartment so you can get some clothes and then we'll find your daughter."

We went up to my place and I got a shirt and a pair of pants on and I fallowed her to a room where they controlled the elevators. "Well it looks like she's the only one on this one I'll bring it down here."

"Omigod Peyton! I was really worried about you. Don't ever run out again." I went back up to our place and started getting some of our stuff packed. Then I started making some calls.

"Hello?" Little Abby's voice went through the phone

'Hi Abbs is your mommy or daddy home?"

"Sure let me get her."

"Hello?" Kelly said through the receiver

"Hey it's Maureen."

"Hey Maureen what can I do for you?"

"Do you think we could move in for a few weeks?"

"Let me ask what Mark thinks. Mark honey what do you think of Maureen, Peyton, and Joanne moving for a few weeks?"

"I don't see why not."

"Okay. I'll tell them they can. Yah you guys can. Why can't you stay at you apartment?"

"I kinda just got evicted."

"Does Joanne know?"

"No."

"Okay just come by tomorrow and we'll get a place ready for you."

"Thanks Kelly."

"No Problem"

"Well bye."

"Bye." Then I called up a storage place to put our big furniture and they said they deliver in an hour. I managed to get Roger, Collins, Mark, Angel, and even Benny to help move our stuff in it. When Joanne came home she was crying. "Joanne I know you don't want to hear this but I got some bad news to tell you."

"It can't be too bad compared to my news."

"Well we got evicted."

"What? How?!" Than I began to tell her the story. "Maureen I'm disappointed in you."

"The fact I got us evicted or I lost our child?"

"You lost our child more."

"So what is your bad news?" I asked.

"I got laid off."

"Omigod. I know we can't get a new house soon but we'll be staying with Mark okay?"

"Okay. I just realized how bad my life is messed up. I'm 3-months-pregnant, living with and friend, and jobless. Life sucks."

"I know Pookie. Come on let's enjoy living here one more night."

"Okay."


	8. What is the Baby?

Joanne's POV

"Today July 10th, 2006 our friends Maureen, Joanne and their daughter Peyton have been living with us for the month. Joanne is currently pregnant with the newest edition to their family. And today they are going to find out what the baby is." Mark said as he closed up on my pregnant stomach. I was only 4 months, but I was already showing.

"What's the name of this one Mark?" Maureen asked while she walked over to me.

"This one is just a home movie."

"Oh. Well let's get going." Maureen said to me.

"Okay." We gave our kisses to Peyton and drove to our doctor.

"Okay this will feel a little cold" said Dr. Thomzel.

"Okay." he put this gel that felt as thought it was in a freezer, on my stomach.

"Well it looks as though you have twin boys." he said.

"Wait did you say twins?" Maureen said jumping up from the chair.

"Yes, you can look at them right here." Maureen looked over at the small screen that showed what the babies looked like.

"Ahh they're adorable."

"Here's a picture you can take home and show your friends." The doctor said. Then printed out a small picture. "Here you go."

"Thank you." I said and then Maureen and I headed home. When we walked in I saw Mark filming Peyton while she played with her teething rings.

"Hey guys." Kelly said when we walked in.

"Hey Kel." I said as I picked Peyton up.

"So did you find out what the little baby was?" Mark asked as he put up his camera.

"Maureen do you want to tell them?" I asked her.

"It would be my honor." she said bowing her head." It turns out that Joanne is pregnant with… drum roll please." I gave her a drum roll on my oversized stomach. "twin boys." She finished.

"That's great Jo!" Kelly said.

"It really is." Mark said as he grabbed Kelly.

"Well I have an idea, let's go out and tell Angel, Collins, Mimi, Roger, and the rest of the kids." Maureen suggested.

"Kay let's go." I said. After about 15 minutes we reached Angel and Collins apartment. I knocked on the door and was responded by Collins' classic 'coming bitches'

"Hey Mo! Hey Jo!" Collins said as we walked in.

"Hey Collins, Angel. " I responded.

"Hey Sugar." Angel said as she came in the room.

"Guys we found out the gender of our baby." Maureen said.

"Oh let me guess… it's a little girl." Angel said.

"Collins and your guess is?" Maureen asked.

"I say it's a boy."

"Well Joanne you can tell them." Maureen said.

"We have twin boys." I said

"Oh honey that amazing." Angel said as she hugged me. Then I showed them the picture. "Oh their beautiful guys. Luke! Sierra! Come down here a take a look at these."

"What is this mom?" Sierra asked.

"Same question here." Luke added

"Well it's a picture of the sonogram. Or in other words that's what's growing in Aunt Joanne's stomach. Don't you remeber about these when Peyton was born?" They just both shook their head no.

"Ang, remember they didn't give us pictures when Peyton was gonna be born because we didn't want to know." Maureen said.

"Oh yeah. I think I have you sonographs from your birth mom." Angel went around looking for 5 minutes til she found their baby books and took the pictures out. "Luke this is you when you were about 7 months in. And Sierra this is you when you were about 5 months in."

"I think I kinda remember mom coming home one day and just staring all day at picture like this. I remember she put me in her lap and she kept saying this is my little sister." Luke said. "But the sad thing is that's the only thing I remember about her before she died." I could see Luke starting to tear up.

"it's gonna be okay Luke. She's in a better place now." Angel said.

"I know."

"Hey we better get going." Maureen said.

"Bye. They all said at their own time. After a 10 minute drive to Roger and Mimi and Roger's we finally knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Tanner say through the door.

"It's Aunt Maureen and Aunt Joanne."

"Okay." Then he let us in the door.

"Hey Mo." Mimi said as she walked over to the door. "Hi Jo. So what brings you here today.

"Well we thought you might want to know the gender of our child." I said.

"Oh I'm gonna guess it's a little girl." she said.

'Well it turns out that we're gonna have a 2 baby boys." Maureen said.

"Omigod that so great guys. If you need any hand me downs just come over."

"Okay."I said.

"So are you guys thinking about what you were gonna name the boys?"

"Not really how did you name the boys?"Maureen said.

"I named them after boys who broke my heart but were really good people. For you guys I suggest you either have names that rhyme or with the same first letter."

"That's for the advice." I said.

"So where's Roger?' Maureen said.

"He's out teaching gutair lessons. I was just about to get ready to teach the little kids to dance."

"That's good. Oh and have you hear anything from the twins, Natalie, or Abby at camp?"

"Yah I got a letter from them last we saying they were learning to swim."

"Well we better get going."

"Kay bye." Tanner and Mimi said.

**Okay I know I haven't updated for awhile and I'm sorry, but I hoped you enjoyed this chap of Little Baby Peyton. Also the thing about naming Mimi's boys after boys who broke my heart is true.**

**Adios,**

**Legally Positive**


	9. New Job

Joanne's POV

"Honeybear guess what?" I said as I walked in the door after a successful day.

"What Pookie?" Maureen asked.

"I got a job offer!" I said.

"Omigod! That's great Pookie! Who gave you the offer?"

"His name is Emmett Forrest. He's also Harvard Law alum. He started the firm after when his boss hit on his wife. And he refused to work for him after that. They have a little girl who's only a little older then Peyton. So I said I'd take it."

"That's great pookie, but does this mean you'll have to go out of the city every morning?" I nodded my head yes. "But what are we going to do with Peyton?" _Shit! I hadn't thought about that._

"You think Collins will watch her?"

"We could give it a try. Mark We'll be back in a little bit okay?"

"Kay see you when you come back." We rode over Collins and family house and knocked on the door. We waited a minute and Luke let us in.

"Hey Luke where's your dad?" I asked.

"He's in his room doing it with mom."

"Well we'll come back later."

"Nah why don't you guys come on in. I think they're almost done."

"How do you know that?"

"My room is above their's and I can hear it." We sat down on the coach where Luke was watching some TV show. It turned out he was watching Cash Cab.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we ended up in the Cash Cab one day?" Luke said.

"Yep and you'd know all the answers" Maureen said.

"No I wouldn't when I watch most times I get at least 3 wrong by the end of the game."

"Don't worry about it Luke you're just starting high school. You're not expected to know this stuff. I've got an idea while we wait why don't you take us on a tour of your room and Sierra's if she let's you." I said.

"Okay come on let's go." He took us into a blue room with red cotton curtains. In the corner there was a desk with a blue surface and a black body. There was a computer and a lamp on it. In the back he had a cushioned chair with a similar foot stool. He had a full bed with a nightstand next to it. About a foot a way from the foot of the bed was a full length mirror. My eyes opened in awe.

"Wow Luke this looks awesome. How did you mom and dad get this stuff?"

"Most of it I bought at yard sales and fixed any problems with them."

"That's real clever Luke." Maureen said.

"Let's go over to Sierra's room." Sierra's room was a lot simpler than Luke's. Her walls were painted a nice lavender color. She had a desk in her corner like Luke and it also had a computer. She had a full bed that was put in another corner and had shelves above it.

"Luke where are you?" Collins shouted from downstairs.

"Coming Dad! Why don't you guys come with me?"

"Okay." I said. We walked down the stairs where Collins was standing looking around for Luke.

"Oh thank god we thought something happened to you." Collins said pulling Luke into a bear hug. "Ang he's right here. "We were so worried about you young man." Collins said.

"Dad what did I do?"

"You said you'd be home at 5:00 and you weren't home then."

"Dad I've been here since 4:45. I've just been hangin' out in my room." Then Collins whispered something to Angel and she responded.

"Okay you're off the hook. So Mo, Jo what brings you here today?"

"Well I wondering for the next few weeks you could do us a favor?" Maureen said.

"Sure anything."

"I was wondering if you could watch Peyton while Joanne and I are at work. I could drop her off at 9 and I pick her up at 5." she said.

"I could probably do that."

"Thank you so much guys. We can't thank you enough." I said.

"Nah its okay I'm not doing anything in the day anyways."

"We need to get going." Maureen said.

"Okay bye."

Werenotgonnapaywerenotgonnapaywerenotgonapaylastyearsrentthisyearsrentnextyearsrentrentrentrentrent

"Hey Pookie I never asked you when do you start this job?"

"I start next week. But Emmett asked me to bring you and Peyton to meet him and his family in two days."

"Okay I'll go with you. Should I take a personal day or play hooky?"

"I say take a personal day. Play hooky when we wanna go somewhere really fun."

"Okay." I sat down on Mark's computer later that night and wrote an email to Emmett that went like this.

_Dear Mr. Forrest,_

_This is your new employee Joanne. I'm just writing to tell you my wife Maureen, our daughter, and I will be coming down in 2 days. _

_~Just wanted to tell you_

_Joanne Jefferson_

**You can see visuals of all the kids rooms and what I think the look lik on my profile. And anybody who figures ou what other musical I refer to in this chap gets mentioned next chapter.**

**All for Now,  
Legally Positive**


	10. Mimi

Joanne's POV

I sat in the driver's seat of our mini cooper with Peyton and Maureen passed out. They were vary similar on how to put them to sleep. All you have to do was put on a Dolly Parton CD. It seemed to relax them to sleep. And in silence I continued to drive down highway 83 while listening to Ms. Parton's awesome lyrics.

Back home in Tanner's POV

I walked into my home with my soccer ball at my side expecting mom getting ready to leave to teach dance class. But when I walked in the door to our loft I saw my mom passed out on the floor of our kitchen. My first instinct was to call 911. I ran over to our landline and dialed the 3 little numbers.

"Hello 911 what's you're emergency?"

"I just came home and saw my mom unconscious on our kitchen floor."

"Okay son how old are you and what's your name?"

"My name's Tanner Davis and I'm 13."

"Where do you live?"

"The Apartment building on the corner on Ave. B and 12th St. apartment 4C. "

"Okay help is on the way. Stay with my until the paramedics arrive. Put you head to your mom's chest and see if she's breathing. Don't lay your head down too much in case she's breathing just a little bit."

"Okay." I lightly put my head on mom's chest. I couldn't feel her breathing or heart beating. More panic shot through my system.

"Is she breathing?" silence "Tanner is she breathing?"

"No." I said with a shaken voice.

"Okay I need you to open you mom's mouth and see if there's anything in the way of her breathing." I open he mouth and didn't see anything blocking her lungs.

"I don't see anything."

"Okay, Then hold her nose and take a deep breath and then release your breath in her mouth." I did as I was told, but mom still wasn't breathing. "Is she breathing now?"

"No."

"Pump her chest right over where her heart is and give a few more breaths. " I did as I was told and then the paramedics came in.

"The paramedics are here."

"Okay son, good luck."

"What's her name kid?"

"Mimi. Mimi Davis"

"How long has she been like this?"

" I don't know when I walked in she was unconscious."

"Okay we'll take her to the hospital. You can ride with the driver." I got into the ambulance as my anxiety was starting to get to me. Not knowing whether or not I ever saw my mom one more time alive was in god's hands. When I got to the hospital they took mom immediately to surgery. In that time I started calling people. Dad wasn't answering his cell phone, neither was Kayla. Uncle Collins and Aunt Angel weren't answering their phones either. Aunt Kelly and Uncle Mark were in meetings and I finally called Aunt Joanne and Aunt Maureen. I could have called Benny and his son Morgan but they don't have a phone since the fire 2 years ago

Joanne's POV

Maureen and I have been down at Emmett's for about 15 minutes and everything's been going smoothly. My cell phone's starting to ring.

"Excuse me for minute guys." I say. I look down at caller id and it's an unfamiliar number. _Must be one of my clients _I think to myself. "Hello Joanne Jefferson speaking"

"Aunt Joanne?" Tanner said with his voice quivering.

"Tanner? What's wrong?"

"Mom she's she's in the hospital."

"Is you dad there?"

"No he's not answering his cell phone. Nobody's answering there phones."

"We'll be down there as soon as we can."

"Bye"

"Bye." Then I walked back to the kitchen where Maureen was talking with Emmett's wife Elle.

"Pookie, who was that?"

"It was Tanner, there's some trouble back home."

"What's going on?"

"It's Mimi. When Tanner came home this afternoon she was unconscious on the kitchen floor. He's sitting at the ER alone at the moment."

"Could he get a hold of anybody else?" Elle said.

"No he tried everybody."

"Did he try Benny?" Maureen said.

"Remember Benny hasn't had a phone since the fire."

"Oh right. Elle do you think we could come back as soon as all of this is over?"

"Of course you need to be with your friend now. I'll tell Emmett when he comes back."

"Thank you." I said

"No prob." Then Maureen, Peyton, and I speed down the highway to be with what may be Mimi's final moments.

Tanner POV

I sat in the waiting room waiting for Aunt Maureen and Aunt Joanne to get here. This only added to my anxiety while the doctor never called my mom's name. "Tanner?" Aunt Joanne interrupted my thoughts.

"Hi" was all I could say because my anxiety was raising by the second since it had been 1½ since mom was put in the emergency room, an hour since I started to go insane and 1 AZT pill. Joanne held me close until a doctor came out and said "Davis".

"How's my mom?" I said running up to the doctor.

"Well your mom is………"

**HAHA Cliffhanger! Next chap should be up in the next 2 weeks. School just started so not as many updates.**

**Legally Positive**


	11. Can't Give chap title 2 reveling

Tanner's POV

"How's my mom?" I asked as I ran up to the doctor.

"Well your mom's gonna be fine for now. Come on I'll take you to her room."

"Tanner I think Joanne and I are gonna run up to the house and see if we can find your dad." Aunt Maureen said.

"Okay. Later guys." I said and followed the doctor to my mom's room. I walked in the room and saw mom in a white and green hospital gown on her bed.

"Tanner?" She said with weakness in her voice.

"Hi mama." I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't cry Tanner. Mama's alright now." She said in a comforting voice as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hi I'm your doctor. My name is Dr. Block but you guys can call me Stephanie.

"Hello Stephanie. I'm Mimi and this is one of my sons Tanner."

"Mimi I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?" Stephanie said.

"I think I'll take the good news first."

"When we took your blood I showed that you were pregnant. So we need to take you down for an ultrasound in about 5 minutes."

"That's great, Ma." I said.

"But what's the bad news?" Mom said to Stephanie

"Since we read your file and it said you had AIDS we deiced to check your t-cell count. It looks like you only have enough to survive 2 or 3 years. 5 years at the most. "

"What? How can this happen? She's been fine up until today! "I said in disbelief.

"Tanner we knew it was coming. I've had the virus since I was 19. If Stephanie's predictions are correct I will have lived 20 years with the virus. Way longer than anyone would have lived back when I was diagnosed. And I will do everything in my power to stay alive to see your baby brother or sister born, Kayla's High School Graduation, Luke's High School Graduation, Matt, Mason, and Natalie going to middle school, Aunt Joanne's twins being born, Abby and Peyton starting school, You and Sierra's high school graduation and everything in between I promise."

"Okay." I said as I shook my head. "But how long will I live with it?"

"We could check your son's t-cells for no charge." Stephanie said.

"Could you?"

"Sure I'll do it after your ultrasound"

"Thank you." Mom said.

"Let's see how far along you are first." Stephanie said when we got to the room where they did ultrasounds.

"I know the drill. At least I think after 4 kids." Then mom lay down on the small bed, lifted her shirt and braced herself for the cold liquid.

"Well it looks like you're 3 months along with a baby girl. See?" She pointed to the screen with a blue and black blob.

"Hi sweetie. I'm your mommy." Mom said with tears in her eyes. She was the same way when she found out about Matt and Mason.

"Tanner are you ready to check on the virus in your body?" Stephanie said while my mom was getting cleaned up.

"I think I'm ready." Then Stephanie led me down a long hallway and took me to a testing room.

"Let me take some blood and I'll give you results later this afternoon."

"Kay." After my test, Dad and Kayla came into mom's room. Dad held mom tight for 15 minutes because he was so scared.

"So did your doctor ever say what happened?" Dad asked.

"No but she told me we have something coming in 6 months."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant with a baby girl."

"That's great honey." He said as he hugged her.

"But there's some bad news too." Mom said quietly.

"What it is?"

"My doctors check my t-cell count. They said I only had about 2 or 3 years left. 5 years at the most." Dad took it a lot calmer than I did and than I had expected. He just held her for a little longer. Then Stephanie came into the room as Dad released Mom.

"Tanner I got you blood test back. You're gonna be fine for a while since its still in its first stages."

"That takes a load off my chest."

"We also found out what caused you to stop breathing."

"So what happened?" Mom asked.

"Well the pregnancy seems to have knocked you out. There must have been something in the air that triggered an asthma attack. Eventually your body gave up so you just stopped breathing. We're assuming Tanner came in a few seconds after you gave up."

"Well I'm alright now so that's all that matters."

"For now anyways. I thought you said you had 4 kids."

" I do these are my oldest. This is Kayla and she's 17. You've met Tanner and he's 14. I also have my twin boys Matt and Mason, who are 9."

"Let's go home." Dad said.

"Okay come with us and we need you to sign some discharge papers."

"Okay." Dad signed the papers and then we went back home.

**What Broadway star did I mention in this edition? Stephanie will be back in the story later on. Adios Amigos **

**Legally Positive **


	12. First Day of School

Peyton's POV

I woke up this morning feeling scared. Mama says I'm going to someplace called daycare instead of Uncle Collins' house. I don't wanna go down go somewhere without Mommy, Mama, or the twins in Mama's tummy.

"Peyton, wake up sweetie." Mama said as she came in the room.

'I don't wanna go." I said to Mama.

"I'm sorry Peyton but you have to go."

"The babies don't have to go."

"They can't go. They have to stay with me."

"Why can't I stay with you?"

"You aren't in my tummy."

"Then I'll go in." I said. Then I stuck my head to where the babies were.

"Peyton! Don't do that! It hurts the babies. Now go over in the corner and sit." I did as I was told knowing that if I didn't I would get a spanking. Then Mama went over to my closet and got out a small pair of blue jeans and long sleeve shirt for me. I've only lived in the world for 2 years but, I know it gets cool in New York fast. Then Mama went over to Abby's bed and woke her up. Then she gave her the clothes I thought were for me. "Peyton you can come out now." she finally said, then went back to the closet and got out a set of clothes that I was sure were for me, but they were a little big. "Sorry Abby, these are yours those are Peyton's. Then handed Abby the bigger clothes. This process repeated with Natalie in the next bed and finally Mama left.

"Abby are you ready for the first day of kindergarten?" Natalie asked.

"Yep. I have my pencils, crayons, paper, folders, and everything else."

"You're forgetting one thing though."

"What's that?"

'Your clothes."

"Oh." Then Abby changed into a long sleeve shirt with the main part being a light blue and the sleeves navy blue and blue jeans. Natalie also started to change clothes, but when she took off her shirt she screamed "MOMMY!"

"Natalie?! Are you okay? I thought I heard you scream." Aunt Kelly said when she came in.

"What are these round things on my chest?"

"Oh sweetie that's just part of being a girl." Aunt Kelly talked s'more but I was too busy trying to figure out how to but this shirt on. "Peyton you want some help?"

"Please?"

"Sure." Then Aunt Kelly helped me put on my pink and white long sleeve shirt and my purple jeans. Afterwards I went out into the kitchen.

"Morning Peyton." Mommy and Uncle Mark said at their own time. I got up into my chair while Mommy made my Fruit Loops.

**(A/N We are going take a look at each of the families and then we'll go back to Peyton's first day of daycare. Then again we'll look in all the kids first day's of school. SO if you don't want to read those parts go ahead and skip them. I'll tell you where to skip. Like Now.)**

Kayla's POV

I woke up to my alarm playing my favorite Green Day songs at 5:00 this morning. Then I went to my closet and got out my pink polo and a pair of jeans. Then headed out of my room to eat my Pop-tart and then start my Senior year of high school.

Tanner's POV

My [Title of Show] CD started playing early this morning at 5. This was one of the biggest days of my Life. I was starting my Freshman year of High School. But on the other hand so was Sierra. That kinda makes me feel better since I have 4 classes and lunch with her.

I changed into my 'Die Vampire Die' shirt and a pair of khaki pants and then went downstairs for breakfast.

Matt's POV

Me and Mason's alarm went off this morning at 7 beeping the way it always does. I looked into Mason's bunk to see if he was getting out. I've had to do this since I was 5 and I accidentally kicked Mason in the face which resulted in a trip to the ER. Then I climbed down the small ladder on the bed and went to our dresser to see what Mom had picked out for us. Mason got a plain white t-shirt and jeans. I got the same but instead of a white shirt I got a red shirt.

"Hey Mason wake up. We gotta go to school."

"It's morning already?"

"Matt! Mason! Come down here say bye to you older brother and sister!" Dad yelled up the stairs.

"Be right there Dad." Mason shouted back. We walked down our stairs and said bye to Tanner and Kayla. Then changed into our clothes and got ready with our Spider-Man backpack and Spongebob backpack. Then we left for the bus.

Sierra's POV

I woke up at 5 am to my Jordan Sparks CD. I went over to my closet and picked out my outfit. Picked out a hot pink short tank top and put it over a white blouse. Then I picked out my low-rise blue jeans. I went downstairs where mom had made pancakes.

"Morning Sierra." Mom said.

"Morning Mom."

"You excited for high school?"

"A little. More nervous than anything. But Tanner's gonna be right at my side most of the time."

"That's good."

"I'm gonna head back up to my room till Luke's ready."

"Okay sugar."

Luke's POV

I woke up at 5:15 to my alarm beeping loudly. I always hated getting up. But I knew I had to get up or Dad would come in and yell "LUCAS WILLIAM! GET UP NOW!" I got dressed in my Khaki pants and navy blue T-shirt and went down for breakfast. I quickly ate a pancake and got my backpack and called for Sierra.

**(A/N Now we're looking into their days.)**

Peyton's POV

I sat in a small plastic chair with another girl and 2 other boys. "Hi I'm Peyton. What's your name?" I said to the girl next to me.

"I'm Ashley. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No ,but my Mama's gonna have 2 boys in a little bit."

"I have an older sister. Her name's Emma. She's 6 and she thinks she knows everything because she can read. My daddy says that she acts like that cause she's older. And I have my twin brother Ashton. He's over there."

"What's a daddy?"

"You know that big tall man who gives you kisses after school and hugs you all the time."

"I don't think I have one. I live with my Mommy, Mama, Aunt Kelly, Uncle Mark, and my cousins Abby and Natalie.

"Are Abby and Natalie twins?"

"No. Abby's 5 and Natalie's 9."

"Wanna go play kitchen?"

"Sure."

Mason's POV

I sat in Mr. Connor's class next to Natalie. Mr. Connor put Matt on the other side of the room. He was boring us to death telling us about the rules of the school and classroom rules. I just sat there pretending to pay attention while I doodled on my notebook.

Abby's POV

I sat in my small desk listening to Ms. Cooper telling us all the rules. I found it kinda interesting of all he rules the schools have. I just can't wait till naptime.

Kayla's POV

This is the last time I will ever have to go through the same set of rules for 13 years. It took a little bit not to cry over this. For the first time in 7 years I actually listened.

Luke's POV

When I got off the bus I had a feeling of confidence. Last year I was just like Tanner and Sierra, fresh meat. Now I was a rank above freshman. But I couldn't help but feel bad for hem. Now off to History.

Sierra's POV

Tanner and I sat in Mr. Miller's math class while her talked about boring rules and dress code limitations. Bored out of my mind I just started to let my mind wander and just prey not to be called on.

At 5 o'clock

Peyton's POV

"Peyton, your mom's here!" Ms. Penny said.

"Ashley, you wanna meet my Mommy?"

"Sure."

"Hi sugar. How was your first day?"

"It was good and this is my friend Ashley."

"Hi." Ashley said.

"Nice to you meet to you Ashley. You ready to go home?"

"Yah. Bye Ashley."

"Bye Peyton." Then we went home.

The Davis home Kayla's POV. Dinner time.

"So how was your first day back?" Mom asked as we all sat around the table eating our food. It had been 2 weeks since the incident ,but she still asked about our day.

"Mine was pretty good. Jess, Emilie, and I ran around the freshman floor and sophomore floor messed with their lockers."

"Thanks for that guys. I'm speaking for me, Sierra, and Luke." Tanner said. Then dad came over and whispered in my ear. "Kayla you wait until the end of the year for your senior prank."

"Kayla you know that wasn't nice." Mom said. Then their was silence. 'Matt, Mason, how was you day?"

"Mr. Connor separated me from Mason and Natalie!" Matt said.

"He probably only did it because you're identical twins." I said.

Dumott-Schunard house same time. Luke's POV

"How was your day kids?" Mom said after we all got our burgers.

"Well someone messed with our lockers and made us late." I said

"What'd they do?" Dad said.

"They put packing tape all over the locker is supposed to open." Sierra said.

"Want me to go beat them up for you sweetie?" Dad said.

"I think I can deal."

**Okay long chapter. I hoped you like it. And congrats to MojoNolivefan93 and CalzonaMojofan for correctly guessing Stephanie J. Block for the Broadway star last chapter.**

**Bye**

**Legally Positive**


	13. Jonathan and Aiden Take 2

Joanne's POV

Maureen, Peyton, and I sat of Mimi and Roger's living room floor like we did everything Sunday night. Maureen and I had bought an apartment with 3 bedrooms and had just finished painting and putting in furniture in our room and Peyton's. All that was left was the nursery. It had been 4 months since we moved in with Mark and Kelly. Now we had our own place.

Then I felt it. This warm liquid squeeze between my legs. "Mommy what's this warm water on the floor?" Peyton asked Maureen.

"What water?"

"That water." She pointed close to where my vagina was.

Pookie! Your water just broke!"

"That's not normal. I'm only 7 months."

"Sugar, whether or not it's normal it's happening." Angel said. "You experiencing any pain?"

"Yeah about every 2 or 3 minutes."

"Sugar you're in labor."

"Kayla can you start up the car?" Roger shouted while trying to help me up.

"Sure dad." After a minute. Roger was driving his black van down the streets of New York with Angel and Maureen holding my hands in the back. I was taken into a light blue room with about 5 doctors. Eventually they left though. Then my doctor finally came in.

"Hi I'm Stephanie and I'll been helping deliver your child."

"How long do you think before we'll have the babies?" Maureen asked.

"It looks like in about 3 hours or less."

"Crap. Maureen the nursery isn't done yet."

"Hold on I'm sure the boys will help. I'll be right back. Angel watch her."

"Can do sweetie."

Maureen's POV

I went out to the waiting room where Roger was sitting there waiting. "Roger? Do you think you and the boys and maybe Kayla and Sierra can do something for me?"

"Sure anything."

"I need you guys to finish putting up the nursery. The cribs and changing table are by the closet. I just need you guys to put everything in place."

"Okay I can do that. I'll send somebody back up with the car when we're done."

"Thank you. It'll help that our babies can sleep somewhere when they come home."

"No problem you helped with all my kids' nurseries."

"I better get back."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Joanne's POV

I started feeling some really intense contractions. Now I understood why Maureen was crying when she was giving birth to Peyton. I just held on to Angel and Maureen's hands. It had been 2 hours since Maureen told the boys to do the nursery. We finally got the call it was done. "Joanne it's time. Now I want you to give a really big push." Stephanie said after 2 and a half hours since we got there. I pushed as hard as I could like I did when I had to take a really big crap. "Almost there push a little harder." I gave one more push. "Welcome to the world little boy." Steph said. "One more push and you other baby will be here." I gave another push and Steph repeated the same words when our second boy came.

"We're gonna have to take them to the NICU since they're premature. But in the meantime you can fill out these name cards." a nurse said.

"We should each name one." I said to Maureen.

"Okay. I'm gonna name mine's Jonathan Alexander after my older brother who brought the boys here."

"I'm gonna name mine Aiden Michael after my best friend in high school."

"Do you have your names picked out?" the nurse said.

"Yes the first one that was born will be named Jonathan Alexander and the second one will be named Aiden Michael." I said

"Thank you." After an hour a nurse brought the boys to our room.

"This is Jonathan." he said as he handed the baby to Maureen. "And this is Aiden." as he handed me the other baby.

"It's just like Peyton only there's 2 and they're boys." Maureen said.

"Yep." I repiled.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Hey it's Mark and Kelly. Can we come in?" Mark said.

"Come on in. So where's Peyton?" I said.

"She's passed out on her bed. We didn't wanna wake her up." Kelly said.

"Can we hold them?" Mark asked.

"Sure." Then I handed Kelly Aiden and Maureen handed Mark Jonathan. Then our nurse Dan came in the room.

"I'm sorry to intruppet you guys but we're gonna have to put the back to help their breathing."

"Okay." I said. Dan took the twins back to the NICU.

"You guys know when you'll be home?" Kelly said.

"Probably tommorow." Maureen said.

"Well, we're gonna head home." Mark said.

"Tell Angel and Collins they can go home whenever."

"Can do."

"Night guys." I said.

"Back at you." Mark said.


	14. New Bohos

Peyton's POV

I was playing in the sandbox at the local YMCA while Mama watched me. Then a boy who looked bout my age walked over. 'Can I play?" he asks.

"Sure."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Peyton. Wha bout you?"

"I'm Walker."

"Cool. That's my Mama." I said pointing to her.

"There's my Mommy and Daddy." He said pointing to a white girl and black boy.

"Walker, We have to go." his Daddy said.

"Okay Daddy. This is Peyton."

"Nice to meet you Peyton."

"That's my Mama." I said again pointing to her. "Mama! I want you to meet my friend Walker."

"Nice to meet you Walker. Is this your Mom and Dad?"

"Yep."

"Nice to meet you." Walker's Mom said. "I'm Idina and he's Taye."

"I'm Joanne."

"Well we gotta get going." Taye said.

"Well bye." Mama said.

"Bye." Mama and I drove home from the YMCA where Mommy was talking on the phone.

"Alright Collins we'll be down there when Joanne and Peyton get home." Then she hung up.

"Honeybear who was that?"

"It was Collins Mimi's water just broke and she wants us there. I called a sitter to watch Jonathan and Aiden."

"Come on let's go." Mama said. Then we went back to the car. We drove up to the hostpital and were greeted by Uncle Mark.

"How's she doing?" Mommy asked.

"Well the just took her to the devilery room and is screaming profanities again." After about 3 hours of sleep Uncle Roger came out and said my cousn was born.

"We have a new member to the family." he said.

"What's her name?" Uncle Mark asked.

"Nicole Alexis Davis. Nikki for short."

"That's great." Aunt Kelly said.

"Wanna see her?"

"Please?" I said.

"Okay 2 at a time, but Peyton has to be with someone to hold her."

"Okay."

I walked into the room and saw Nikki. She had a little blonde hair like Uncle Roger. "I heard Mommy ask " Does she have HIV?"

"Yes. We've bee lucky with the HIV. Only 2 of 5 of our kids have it. But we're starting treatments now so it won't kill her early on."

"Roger. Don't worry she'll fight it." Mama said.

"We hope." In Mama's arms I fell then I remember waking up in bed. I felt proud to she my cousin.


	15. A week with Emmett and Elle

Peyton's POV

"Elle, I can't thank you enough for taking Peyton and the twins." Mommy said.

"No problem Maureen, Joanne. I know Peyton loves playing with Megan. Jay can help Emmett and I out with Jonathan and Aiden while we're working." A lady named Elle said.

"Okay Peyton's starting to potty train so she needs a little help with that. And Aiden's starting to learn to stand so keep an eye him."

"Is Joanthan learning anything we should know about?" A tall guy named Emmett said.

"He's started to talk a little bit if you wanted to know that." Mama said.

"It think that's it."

"Well we're gonna head out now." Mommy said.

"Okay we'll see you guys next week." Elle said.

"Bye Peyton, Bye Aiden, Bye Jonathan." Mommy and Mama said while giving each of us a kiss.

"Bye Mama and Mommy."

"Peyton you here!" My friend Megan said.

"Hi Megan!"

"Who are those little boys over there?"

"Those are my baby brothers. This is Jonathan and this is Aiden."

"Why'd they have to be boys? Why couldn't you get a sister? All Jay does is talk to girls on his mini phone."

"I don't know. Aiden can talk to me but Jonathan is starting to talk to me. So does that count on talking to girls?"

" I don' think so. do they talk to anyone else?"

"Mama and Mommy."

"Their not too bad."

"Pey'n who dat?" Aiden asked

"That's Megan, that Elle's kid." I said pointed to The blonde lady Elle.

"Where Ma go?"

"I don't know. Let's ask her."

"Elle were Ma go?" Aiden asked.

"Well Aiden they went on a big boat on water for about a week."

"Why they do dat?"

"They're just being grown ups. We'll have a lot more fun than them."

"Yah!"

"Why don't you play with Your brother, sister, and Megan while I finish work then we'll play a lot of games."

"Kay." Then Aiden crawls over with Jonathan and gets under their blankie.

"Megan do you go day care?" I asked.

"No my mommy's friend watches me with her kids Joseph and Bridget."

"I ave dis frend Ashley and twin broder Ashton."

"What day like?"

"Day real fun cause they play house and cwayons wit me." Then I felt the need to go. "Megan you have a twaning otty?"

"No Mommy put it away since I finished learning. Mommy'll know where rit is."

"Megan's mommy? Where's da twaining potty?" I asked pulling at blonde lady's leg.

"I'll take ya there Peyton." Then she picked me up into a small yellow room with a potty I could sit on. I ped ten washed my hands like Mama showed me.

*Later that night*

I was sleeping with Megan on her bed and Megan and I were being shaken a little bit. "Megan it's Saturday night you know what that means right?" the blonde lady said.

"Pizza night! YAH!" Mega said all excited.

"What dat?" I asked.

"Daddy goes and get pizza then we have ice cream, and watch a DVD with popcorn."

"Weally?"

"Uh huh."

"Let's go tell Jonathan and Aiden."

We ran as fast as we could over to the cots Jonathan and Aiden were sleeping on. "Hey squirts what ya doing in my room?" Megan's older brother Jay asked.

"We wanted ta tell Jonathan and Aiden about movie night."

"You can do that later I'm talking to Sophie." he turns over to the mimi phone Megan was telling me about and said. "Sorry Soph. My little sister got into my room. Well my dad's friend is going out of town and their kids are staying with us and they're 9 month old twins are staying in my room. So Megan and the twin's older sister want to wake them up. Alright I'm gonna move." Then Jay got out of the dark blue bedroom.

"This what you was talking bout earlier?" I asked.

"Yep. All he does is talk to Sophie."

"He don't watch DVDs or eat ice cream?"

"No he always does dat."

"Let's wake'm up. Jonathan wake up. It's pizza time."

"Dow." Jonathan said.

"Okay. Megan can you get him down?"

"No but we can ask Jay." I ran to the living room where I found Jay.

"Jay can you elp me peas?"

"Not now kid, I'm talking to Sophie."

"We gotta get him down ourselves." I said.

"Okay. Then I picked Jonathan by his sides and accidently dropped him. Then he started crying insanly.

"What's wrong!" Blonde lady said running into the room.

"Jonatan fell down." Megan said.

"Doesn't look like he hurt his head Jonathan wanna sit with me?"

"Uh huh."

"Aiden wanna get down?" Blonde lady said when I saw Aiden opened his eyes.

"Uh huh." Blonde lady sat Jonathan on the floor and put Aiden on the floor. Then she picked up both boys and took them downstairs to the high chairs as we followed them.

We ate the peoperroni pizza and ice cream sundae's and then watched a Diego and Dora the Explorer DVD. When Mommy and Mama got back a few days later I told them all the fun we had and they started doing it on Sunday with out aunts and uncles


	16. Madi and God

Peyton's POV

I was walking around the living room when I saw this big thick book. It had a picture of a girl with yellow hair I didn't know. I pulled it out and went to show it to Mommy. "Mommy who's this?" I asked pointing to the girl. Then Mommy started to cry. "What wong Mommy. I do bad?"

"No Peyton you didn't do bad. But I think it's tme you know about her. Go get your Mama and brothers."

I did as I was told and took Mama to Mommy and then I went and got Jonathan and Aiden. "Well her name was Madi." Mama started.

"And if she was here now she'd be 16." Mommy said.

"But where is she?" Aiden asked with his toddler voice.

"Where she?" Jonathan said in his under devoloped voice.

"Madi died when she was 10."

"What dat mean?" Jonathan asked.

"She went away and can't come back no matter what." Mama said.

"Not even if we asked God over and over again?" I asked.

"Not even if we asked God." Mommy said.

"What she look like?" Aiden asked.

"Well we'll look at some pictures. Here's Mommy holding Madi when she was born." Mama said.

"Here's Madi when she was just starting to walk." Mommy said.

"Here's Madi's first day of kindergarten."

"Here's Madi and her best friends Lea, Jenna, and Kelsi playing at the playground one fall afternoon."

"Here's Madi's first dance when she was 8 1/2. She went with Adam Goodman. Remember Honeybear?"

"Yeah. That was the happiest I'd seen her before she started to get sick."

"But I got sick last month and I didn't go away." I said confused.

"It's not that kind of sick baby." Mama said.

"Oh."

"Here's her last birthday at the hospital with Lea, Jenna, Kelsi, and Adam." Mommy said.

"And here's the last picture we have of her before she was in so much pain the doctors had to take her out of misery."

"But where her hair?" Aiden asked.

"When she got sick she lost her hair when she tried to get better."Mama said.

"But Mommy what was wong wit her?" I asked.

"Madi had this kind of cancer called leukemia."

"What's canswer?" Aiden asked.

"When you start school you'll learn about it." Mommy said.

"It looks like it's time for bed for 3 certain kids." Mama said as she looked over at the clock. I went to my bed thinking about Madi wishing I could have met her. "Mommy why did Madi have to get sick and die?" I asked when Mommy tucked me in.

"Nobody knows. But Madi's doing fine up in heaven."

"What's heaven?"

"It's the place you go after you die."

"How can I learn about Heaven?"

"I can enroll you in Sunday School since it doesn't start until next week."

"Night Mommy."

"Night Pey Pey. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jonathan's POV

"Mama where's Madi now?"

"She's up in a little place called heaven" Mama said.

"What Heavan?"

"It's the playground you go to when you die and you get to stay there forever."

"Will there be slides and swings?" Aiden asked from above.

"I guess you'll find out when you get there."

"When will that be?"

"Nobody knows."

"Oh."

"Goodnight boys." Mama said as she turned out the light and closed the door.

"Ga'nite Mama." I said.

"Goodnight Mama." Aiden said showing off clear talking


	17. Losing Her

Kayla's POV

Today is my day. I'm graduating High School. And at the top of my class too. And to add to this I am the first of all my aunts and uncles' kids to graduate. "And now the top of our class, Kayla Taylor Davis!" Principal Cleaver said to the crowd.

"Hey! How's everybody doing?" I said through the mic. "Can you guys here that sound!?" Then the crowd said incoherently "What sound?" "That is the sound of dreams coming true. All 300 of us have begun our journey to the real world. Through our 18 years we've finally gotten the strength to go off. I know better then anyone. I was the first of 13 kids from 5 diffferent families. We were all family. All I had when I grew up was Tanner, Matt, Mason, Nikki, Luke, Sierra, Morgan, Natalie, Abby, Peyton, Jonathan and Aiden. And of course my parents, 'aunts', and 'uncles'" I had to gasp for breath "We all live in a building my parents bought in 1986. But unfortunatly 8 of us have either HIV or AIDS. And it's hit so hard that my mother has been put in a wheelchair to see me reiceive my diploma. So it is my honor to start off the diplomas. Mr. Cleaver you may begin." Then I steped off stage. I looked out in the back and saw my mom holding Nikki giving me a thumbs up.

I stood in the line while I waited for my name to be called. BUt while I stood there I heard a firmiliar name. " Rebecca Nicole Block." I knew who it was. My mom's AIDS specialist's daughter. I remeber meeting her when Nikki was born. Her mom told us Nikki had HIV. Well it's my turn. "Kayla Taylor Davis." Principal Cleaver said. I shook his hand and took my diploma.

I got off stage and sat with my family. "Kay Kay goo." Nikki said with her amazing 8 month old speech.

"Thats right Nikki. Kay Kay did good." Mom cooed weakly at Nikki.

"We're really proud of you Kayla." Dad said.

"Thanks Dad."

"I really like how you put all of us in your speech." Tanner said.

"It's all good." The Mom started to gasp for breath.

"Mimi! You alright!?" My dad said worried. Mom shook her head no. "What's wrong?"

"Trouble breathing." Was all she could say.

"No. No. Mimi I can't lose you.. Not now. Not here." Then I knew it was too late. Mom closed her eyes and stopped breathing. "911? My wife stopped beathing. I'm at the Dantle High School Graduation." My dad said with panic in his voice.

"Kayla what's going on?" Matt asked me.

"Mom's just having trouble breathing kinda like when you have an asthma attack."

"Oh. You think Mom can use my inhealer?"

"That's won't work. It's she's not having an attack."

"But you just said." Mason said as he came around me.

"I didn't mean literally." I said as Nikki started to cry in my arms. "Shh Nikki. It's gonna be alright. It's gonna be okay."

Then the amblence got to Mom. Dad rode in the back.

"Text from Angel and Collins." Tanner said.

_Y there ambulence?_

_Ma stop breathing_

Then the rest of the family rushed us all to the the hospital to see Mom.

"What's wrong with her dad?" I said when he came out after 2 hours.

"They said she not going to see tommorrow." Dad said crying. "She's on life support now. We can see her 3 at a time."

Then Tanner went in with the twins to say goodbye. Then I went with Nikki. "HI mom. I know you can't hear her but Nikki will never see you again and neither will I. I wish you could see us 1 more time before you go. I-I-I love you Mommy."

"Lub oo Ma." Nikki said.

Later that night After Luke and Sierra said goodbye the doctors pulled the plug because we couldn't afford anymore life support.

We had a small simple funeral with just us bohemians. I lost more than my mom. I lost a friend too.


	18. Important Author's Note

**A/N Important Please Read. Guys I've hit writers block. Bad. So I've decied to start this story over and make Peyton, Aiden, and Jonathan old enough to have storyline. **


End file.
